


Make you Feel so Good

by liestotheheart (liesunheardof)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 06:47:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10679922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liesunheardof/pseuds/liestotheheart
Summary: Jeonghan and Seungcheol fight over who can make Joshua feel the best during sex.It's essentially a Joshua sandwich.





	Make you Feel so Good

**Author's Note:**

> They both top him.

Joshua went down the stairs as he heard the doorbell ring. He invited his friends, emphasis more like boyfriends, he supposed, but they never talked about the status of their relationship. Well more like he didn’t want to talk about the status of their relationship. Joshua could tell that Jeonghan and Seungcheol were itching to put a name to it. Even better if he chose one of them over the other. Which he couldn’t. And putting a label on this thing meant that the things they did meant more than just sexual release and he didn’t want to think about how things would be with two boyfriends and him sandwiched in the middle. Because while the two of them got along, when they clashed they clashed something bad. Leaving Joshua in the middle to try and calm them down, normally with placating kisses or in the really bad fights, using sex to get his way. His nice, gentle nature was the glue between them.

Jeonghan and his laissez-faire attitude, flirty playful nature, and need to be in control. Seungcheol with his over the top personality, outspoken nature, and his need to be in control. If he had to be truthful both of them were outspoken, flirty, playful, and had the need to be in control. It was exhausting. Most of the time he could handle it, but some days he wanted to drop the both of them and walk away. Which he did. Walking away, not answering their texts, ignoring their calls, it was more for his sanity rather than what they wanted to call him punishing them. Joshua needed time to himself some days and he shut them out, prompting them to either one think he was mad, sometimes he was, two think he was sad or depressed, which yea on occasion, he didn’t bounce back as easily as those two, or three the two went all out to apologize. Three, three scared him.

The first time they had done three, they did it separately. Jeonghan gave in, apologized to him and bought him chocolate. The good kind. Seungcheol, good sweet sorry Seungcheol. He freaking rapped Joshua an apology, thankfully not in public. The second time they also apologized separately. Jeonghan contritely looking down on the floor with a bouquet of flowers in one hand and in the other hand a stack of the mangas Joshua wanted that recently came out. Seungcheol brought him to play with puppies. It was cute. But the third time, the third time they apologized to him they did it together. And he wanted to know who in the world told them to do that. They showed up at his window on school night, blasting some song, shouting that they were sorry, extremely sorry. Joshua nearly tripped as he ran down the stairs to get to the front yard to tell them to shut up and ok he accepted their apology. Some of the neighbors came out to see the ruckus and he was grateful that his parents weren’t home yet. After that, the apologies got more outlandish the more angry or sad they thought he was. Thinking about gave him a headache. It was cute sometimes, hilariously laughable most of the time, but always embarrassing.

Opening the door, he let Jeonghan in. “Where’s Cheol?”

Jeonghan looked affronted, pulling his face back. “Where’s Cheol? I’m here and I don’t get a welcome kiss or anything and you ask where’s Seungcheol.”

Laughing as he pulled Jeonghan into his house, Joshua said, “I thought you two would come together.” Pulling Jeonghan towards him, “Here’s your kiss.” He gently laid a sweet kiss on the other boy’s lips, letting Jeonghan wrap his arms around his waist. Joshua slid his lips across Jeonghan’s deepening their kisses, pulling away to breathe every minute or so. Jeonghan trailed his hands downward to grab at his ass, swallowing Joshua’s moan as he smirked into his lips. He gripped it hard, pulling Joshua so close they were chest to chest. Sliding his nose against Joshua’s he pulled his lips away, to bite at his jawline. He peppered it with kisses and tiny bites.

Joshua moaned, “Ahh, Jeonghan.” In all honesty, he should’ve been pushing away the other boy but it felt good and Joshua was all about being pleasured.

Jeonghan’s hand roamed, one hand going down to feel his thigh before going back up to his ass, while the other one went up into his shirt, feeling that smooth skin that he marked up two weeks ago. God, it had been a long time since he had sex with Joshua.

“C’mon,” he said in between kisses. “Let’s have some fun.”

Clinging to Jeonghan’s shirt, Joshua nodded. Might as well get started. Once Seungcheol came over Joshua was a goner. They’d both want him and he’d die. A wonderful sort of death but he would definitely hurt by the end.  

“Seungcheol can let himself in,” Jeonghan said before Joshua could even ask. Pulling Joshua towards his room, he smiled against his lips. “I want you first.”

* * *

 

Groaning into the air, Joshua pushed back against Jeonghan’s fingers.

Jeonghan grinned against his jaw, licking at the sweat that dripped from Joshua’s skin. “Can you take another finger?” He was being a bit mean in asking this, considering he had three fingers in Joshua’s hole already.

“Another?” Joshua’s legs quivered. He threw his head back into the pillows as Jeonghan twisted his fingers, pushing them in, pressing down on his prostate.

“Yea babe,” moving his nose against his cheek, Jeonghan kissed Joshua on his ear, “another one. Can you?”

“But,” Joshua strained his legs, trying to push down on Jeonghan’s fingers, but he was stopped by a hard hand on his thigh.

“But what?” Jeonghan was enjoying this way too much, denying Joshua the pleasure he sought.

“I want your cock,” he whimpered. “Please.”

A feral smile appeared on Jeonghan’s face. “Got it.” Taking his leaking cock, he put the head of it against Joshua’s hole. “Can you put it in yourself?”

Joshua whined. “Why are you being so mean today? You’re the one who wanted to have sex.”

Jeonghan stared down at his lithe body, licking his lips at the way Joshua’s own cock leaked on his flat stomach and the way his nipples perked up. “I like hearing you whine. Come on. Put it in yourself. I’ll help a bit.”

Gritting his teeth, Joshua moved, pushing down against the head of Jeonghan’s cock, letting out a gasp as it breached his rim and made its way inside him. He continued pushing down, his hole enveloping Jeonghan’s cock bit by bit until he had it half way in. His legs were shaking hard. “I can’t,” he said, shaking his head, not on his back like this.

Jeonghan stroked down from his hip to his knee in a soothing manner. “That was good. You were so good,” he cooed. “I got the rest.” He quickly thrusted up, grinning at the cry that came out of Joshua mouth. Wrapping his hand around Joshua’s thigh, spreading his legs wide open, he said, “I’ll take care of everything.”

* * *

 

Joshua moaned, hands clenching into fists on his sheets. Keeping his legs spread wide, he called out, “Jeonghan. Jeonghan, harder.”

Jeonghan moved his cock in and out at a slow pace. He dragged it out, making sure to almost take it out, letting Joshua’s hole flutter around the head of his cock, before pushing back in, flattening his body against Joshua’s chest. “You want it harder?”

Moving his hands, scrabbling at Jeonghan’s back, making sure to scratch down Jeonghan’s skin, Joshua answered, “So hard I’m gonna come on your cock only.”

Jeonghan laughed, pulling out almost all of the way. “Whatever you want," he grunted, thrusting into Joshua hard, using his feet as an anchor.

He picked up the pace, brutally fucking into Joshua with long strokes, his hands on the side of Joshua’s face. With each slide, he felt the insides of Joshua’s walls pulsate around him. It was already made wet with lube and loose by his fingers yet with each consecutive thrust it felt like it was getting wetter and tighter.

“You’re supposed to be getting all loose,” Jeonghan groaned, as Joshua clamped down on him, “not tighter. Are you trying to make me come early?”

Joshua didn’t answer him. He turned his head, and started mouthing at the bones on Jeonghan’s wrist, biting down as Jeonghan aimed for his prostate and hit it dead on. Whimpering around Jeonghan’s bone, he let it go, licking at it in apology.

Jeonghan smiled down at him. “Hungry? You can have my fingers.” He lifted his left hand and put it on Joshua’s lips, eyes blazing as Joshua opened his mouth and started sucking on them like it was his cock. His hips pulled out, slamming back into Joshua again and again. Thigh muscles straining, Jeonghan pushed his cock in deeper, his fingers stuffing Joshua’s mouth as well.

The muffled moaning was fucking hot. Joshua was being stuffed both ways and Jeonghan could feel his pleasure with the way his hole was gripping his cock hard. “Shit,” Jeonghan moaned. It was hard to keep focusing as Joshua’s mouth was sucking on his fingers and his hole was sucking in his cock. But he had to keep moving his hips. His cock was twitching something crazy inside Joshua as he thrusted in over and over, giving Joshua what he wanted.

Whimpering around Jeonghan’s fingers, Joshua felt his cock hit his prostate over and over, making him tighten. His legs quivered hard as he kept his legs spread wide open. He was getting stuffed in both holes and it was great. Jeonghan thrust in once more and this time Joshua came. His cock twitched and started spilling come all over his stomach. He heard Jeonghan grunt as his hole tightened around him. “Jeonghan,” he said, voice muffled around his fingers.

Jeonghan’s cock had, had enough at this point. All the tightening and the wet walls of Joshua’s hole finally made him explode. He spilled inside, come everywhere as it started to trickle out of Joshua. “Shit,” he panted. His cock deflated, slipping out.

Joshua let go of Jeonghan’s fingers, moaning along with Jeonghan. He squirmed a bit, trying to get some feeling back into his legs.

Staring at the small pool of come, Jeonghan smirked, putting his fingers into it, nearly dipping his fingers back into Joshua’s slightly puffy hole. “Look Shua, it’s like your favorite whip cream.” He held out his hand, placing it near Joshua’s mouth.

Letting his tongue fall out, Joshua licked at Jeonghan’s fingers, making sure to catch all the come on them. Licking his lips as he swallowed, Joshua smiled, “Tasty.”

“Naughty,” Jeonghan groaned. “So, fucking naughty.”

“Isn’t that you Jeonghan?”

They turned their heads. Seungcheol finally arrived. “You fucking started without me. That wasn’t in our agreement.”

The two of them had agreed eons ago when they started this thing. They’d only have sex with Joshua if the both of them were there to trade off and each of them were able to have Joshua equally. But Jeonghan never played fair in that respect.

Jeonghan smiled. “All’s fair in love and war, Cheollie. I got here first so I had Joshua first.” Inwardly Jeonghan grinned evilly. He had today done something a bit underhanded. He told the teacher that Seungcheol was free to help him with clean up and that he was happy to help. Jeonghan then made his way to Joshua’s house to have him first. Too bad Seungcheol wasn’t smart enough to figure out that Jeonghan played him.

Seungcheol growled at him. “Well it’s my turn now. So move.” He started stripping, throwing his clothes to the floor. “Are you ok to take me too Shua?”

Smiling at Seungcheol, he held out a hand, grinning hard as Seungcheol took it and kissed his palm. “Always ok to take you.”

Jeonghan sulked. Seungcheol should’ve just gone home so Jeonghan could have Joshua the whole night. Annoying bastard. He shuffled out of the vee of Joshua’s legs. He’d take Joshua’s mouth then, stuffing his cock into it so he could see Joshua’s pretty lips wrap themselves around it.

Seungcheol sat down on the bed. “I’ll take good care of you Shua.”

“Better than Jeonghan?” Joshua asked. Teasing lilt to his voice, “Jeonghan was mean to me. He made me beg. You won’t do that right?” Batting his lashes, Joshua looked up at Seungcheol, a little pout on his lips.

Jeonghan smirked. Joshua teasing him meant that he was also teasing Seungcheol. The little minx.

“Never,” Seungcheol said, leaning down to kiss Joshua. “I’ll make you feel so good.”

 


End file.
